


Good Evening, Bonnie Soirée

by orphan_account



Category: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms, tangled the series
Genre: AU, Angst, Multi, Varigo - Freeform, may be ooc, onegin, some character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I really like a musical based off of a Russian novel, so I’m gonna write a fic based on that novel! Be warned: the original story is a tragedy!
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, varian/hugo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Good Evening, Bonnie Soirée

After 18 years in the middle of nowhere, Varian was ready for something to happen. If he were in one of his books, a dragon would attack his family’s manor, and a prince would save him, and then they’d fall in love. Sadly, his life was much too complicated to be from a storybook. He lived in the countryside with his adoptive brother, Eugene, and his fiancée, Rapunzel. She was an artist who lived nearby, and she and Eugene has known each other since they were toddlers. His family was friends with two other locals, Lance and Cassandra. Lance worked as an party entertainer, and had two daughter, Catalina and Kiera. Cassandra was one of Rapunzel’s friends, and Varian had the biggest crush on her when he was young. He flinched at that thought, he was eight years younger than her, and it would be creepy if they’d ever dated.  
“Varian, come downstairs! Rapunzel’s coming over with a friend, and she says you have to meet him!” Eugene shouted up the stairs. Eugene has said “him”, so it wasn’t Cassandra. And he doubted Rapunzel would be bringing Lance because it was only Lance and Eugene that hung out, not Lance and Rapunzel. He’d have to wait and see who Rapunzel would bring over.

Donella was dead. Hugo wasn’t sure she’d ever kick the bucket, but now she had. It had been weeks and weeks of laying by his aunt’s bedside, just waiting for her to keel over. God, this makes him sound like a sociopath. Maybe he is.   
He dropped flowers on the grave, and made his way back to the mansion that Donella had left to him. As he walked, he wondered what her life amounted to. A lonely woman who’s only heir was a distant nephew. At least he had friends. Not many out here in the country, but other rich nobles with enough money to buy the royal fleet. The only person he knew here was Rapunzel. He’d met her shortly after moving, and Hugo was pretty sure she was a poet, or maybe an artist? She was forcing him to come to her fiancée’s house and meet him and his brother. Horace and Varitas? He didn’t really remember their names. It didn’t matter. Soon he’d be traveling again, going from city to city, completely forgetting the countryside, Donella, Rapunzel, and whatever other folks he met here.

Varian straightened out his jacket and sighed. He was certain he’d rather read or experiment than meet some stuffy friend of Rapunzel’s. God forbid he ever have any time to himself, he was always helping Eugene, or talking to Rapunzel, or babysitting Catalina and Kiera. And now, a new name would be added to the mix. Great. As he heard someone open the front door, and he rushed downstairs only to run face-first into someone. He looked up to apologize, but realized he couldn’t make words form. The man was gorgeous. His blond hair was kept up in a rebellious ponytail, with strands sticking up everywhere, and with one side completely shaved off. Cold green eyes circled with silver rimmed glasses met his, and Varian managed to stammer out:  
“Oh G-god. I’m so so-sorry,”. How eloquent.  
“Don’t worry about it, Sweetheart,” the man smirked as he spoke, “I don’t mind it too much when I get to talk to pretty boys like you, no matter how clumsy they are,”. Varian blushes, and he was sure his face was redder than Eugene’s was when Cassandra and Lance substituted his hair product with a mixture of pond water and glue. Was the stranger really calling him things like, “pretty” and “sweetheart”?  
“I d-don’t th-think I recognize you from around here, wh-where are y-you from?” He asked quietly.  
“I came here when my aunt fell ill. I’ve never been to a town like this before,”. The man replied.  
“How’s y-your aunt? Is sh-she any better now?” He said.  
“She’s dead. Now, I don’t think I’ve caught your name yet. Mine’s Hugo,” he said with a quick wink at the end of his sentence. How could someone switch so quickly between taking about a dead relative and flirting? Maybe Hugo was different than anyone he’d met before. That intrigued Varian.  
“I'm sorry about your aunt. My name’s Varian, by the way,”. It was like a switch in his brain had flicked. He could talk normally again! Maybe now Hugo wouldn’t think he was as stupid as he sounded.  
“Can I tell you something awful?” Hugo asked, and Varian nodded, “It was boring to wait for my aunt’s death. Honestly, it was a chore. I constantly wanted to leave,”. Varian’s mouth hung open. This man was different than anyone he’d met, talking about waiting for death like he was waiting for an annoying song to end.  
“I’m sorry, what’s your name again?” He was a little taken back by the question.  
“Varian,”.  
“I like it,” he told Varian, and Varian’s face went back to the strawberry red it was a few minutes ago.  
“I should go find Eugene, but I’ll see you in the garden?” He asked Hugo nervously.  
“You’ll see me in the garden,”. Hugo started to walk away, but before he turned the corner, he gave Varian one last smile.  
“Hugo…” Varian whispered into the air, where no one could hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... my first multi-chartered fic. Yay!


End file.
